User talk:BadKids101
My Talk Page Hello! My name is BadKids101 and I love Lady GaGa so much! She is very inspiring and cool! I'm sure many of us know that already :). If there is a problem, please leave a message on my talk page so I can address it. Thank you ver much and live on! -BadKids101 4th album It's way too early to make a page about the fourth album. Right now, the only album in "planning" is the jazz standard. I know she mentioned working already but there's nothing concrete. You can keep it as a sandbox on your "personal page" for the moment. Thank you, M!KÆL 13:52, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello again, Don't get me wrong but I know we don't have "written rules" (yet, but I want to, but it's not high on my list..) on the GP but trust me, what I did with the third album page ("Born This Way") back in the day is not a model or a guide for any new album page. The quote you used from Troy is not about the fourth album but BTW so I don't see any "confirmation" at all. Also, I already said that the only album in the "work" is her jazz album. You can create a new sandbox if you lost your old one... When she or someone close to her reveal more about a fourth album, you'll be able to add back your page. Right now, it's too early. BTW came out a month ago... yes, she's writing new songs but you never know what will happen about these ideas. Like with "Living On The Radio", yes the song was recorded and is mostly ready but this happened before. Remember 'No Way'? The song was kept for "later" and didn't make the cut on BTW nor I think will it be on a fourth album. : We are curently reworking the way the Gagapedia works ("Phase One")... It's a very long process as we don't work on the wiki full time nor have a very large team able to do it. So please, be patient and we want to do the best "digital archive" about Gaga. We made mistakes in the past and with 1 923 pages.. it's huuuuuuuge+long to fix. : Right now, our focus is on the "core". I did so far all the new Fashion and Mass Media pages.. still have the Performances, Music, Haus, Gaga to go. I'm working on doing a model page for each type of page. For example, all magazine pages should be like V .. so magazine like ASOS need to be re-done. In short, Mag page = transcription + scans only. All fashion credits from photoshoot should only be included on the photographer page like Mariano Vivanco. So photographer, biography, shooting with outtakes (no scans unless there's no "text-less" version). So as you can see, I had to create the new model/layout and now, with a list of magazines/photographers.. everyone could help us rework the pages to make them alll follow this new system. That's only for Magazine and photographer... so what about designers? Makeup artists? Well, It's all included in my draft on paper and you'll see what to do with them in the near future. Maybe you don't care about fashion and only want music from Gaga. That's fine with me. I can't wait for a next album already (the more, the better, more material to listen to). My point is, I want a page about a fourth album as much as you do but with solid information and more details than just "Oh, I started it". Do we really need a page with a few lines? Also, like I said, she's working on a jazz standard album so would that be considered a fourth album to you? Right now, it's too early to tell. So make a new sandbox and wait a couple of weeks.. help us on other pages and soon we'll add it back :) It's a good idea just too soon. So please, trust me, I've been working on this project for 2 years now and I know what I'm doing. Be patient and with time, I'll show you what I had in minds all these months. In a couple of days/weeks, I'll start posting "To Do" lists so you can help rewrite the pages in order to respect the new rule and style of the GP. So stay tuned. Sorry for the long message but I wanted to make sure you know what we are doing as a team. M!KÆL 17:09, July 3, 2011 (UTC) lol, you're funny. You ask me if it's real than add "I've heard a leak". So obviously you know it's true if you heard a leak but since there was no leak..... you still don't know, don't you? You are wasting my time and yours as I don't believe you so stop trying. I've been following her since summer of 2008... so don't try making something up. If you had anything real, you wouldn't say a word on a public space as it's illegal, FYI. I don't hold a grudge against you or anything. I'm honest that's it. So stop doing it or I'll ignore your message. Back on the topic..Listen to her Taratata interview and she don't answer but usually she says "No" but she purposedly avoided the question. So it's in the work but not "confirmed" as 100% official. We'll see but I hope she does one :) "I thought it would be really sweet to do a Christmas release of Gaga and the jazz standards, I really want to do it. I've spoken to my manager." Lady Gaga made that revelation during an interview with the Financial Times conducted by Stephen Fry. Have a good day, M!KÆL 22:12, July 3, 2011 (UTC) It's funny because you lied before and now, you didn't post any link or give a song name to that "leak" you talked about. Really? I hate wasting my time so please work with me or I'll ignore you. I have better thing to do than arguing with someone I don't trust to begin with. So you better give details, infos and do some research before you post things on my talk page again. This is my first warning out of three. Help yourself and stop playing games with me. Thank you, M!KÆL 23:47, July 3, 2011 (UTC)